Gemeinsam
by Eka Evening
Summary: Nach dem Krieg trifft Haymitch Effie wieder und ist entsetztüber ihren Zustand und die Schuld die er möglicherweise daran hat. (Hayffie) T, weil ich das mit den Ratings noch nicht so genau verstehe, aber wer Panem liest schafft das auch :)


**Hi! Das ist meine erste Fanfiction (und dementsprechend ist sie auch geworden) und deshalb wäre ich sehr dankbar für Reviews. Also schon mal danke fürs Lesen.**

Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen. Ich hätte es tun können. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken seit ich sie gesehen habe.

Effie Trinket saß schweigend auf dem Stuhl, den Plutarch ihr zugewiesen hatte, die Perücke schrill und geschmacklos wie immer. Das, was mich beunruhigte war ihr Gesichtsausdruck oder vielmehr ihre Augen. Der leicht naive Glanz war verschwunden und es herrschte gähnende Leere, die so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollte. Sie sagte das ganze Meeting über kein Wort, aber von ihr wurde auch keine Aussage erwartet.

Ich wusste, dass sie merkte, dass ich sie anstarrte, aber sie zeigte keinerlei Regung und schaute kein einziges Mal in meine Richtung. Im Grunde genommen starrte sie durchgehend an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Ich bin nicht schuld.

Das versuche ich mir einzureden, obwohl ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben, aber ich habe da gewisse Ahnungen. Sie wurde vom Kapitol als Rebellin eingestuft und mit denen gingen Snows Leute nicht gerade sanft um.

Als sie den Raum verließ habe ich die Schmerzen in ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Mit der Hand stützte sie sich leicht an der Wand ab. Das war das einzige Mal, dass ich eine wirkliche Empfindung in ihrem Gesicht sah. Schmerz.

Während des Jubeljubiläums erzählte Plutarch mir ihr würde nichts geschehen, sie sei ja Einwohnerin des Kapitols und ich glaubte ihm. Doch nach der Sache mit Cinna hätte ich es erkennen müssen. Und in meinem Unterbewusstsein wusste ich es, das mulmige Gefühl war da gewesen und ich hätte es ihr fast gesagt als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Sie hatte mich wegen irgendetwas angefaucht und ich hatte wieder einmal nicht wirklich zugehört. Ich wünschte sie würde jetzt hereinplatzen und mich zusammenstauchen, so dass ich wüsste, dass sie wieder wie vorher ist. Aber das ist sie nicht.

‚Du solltest nach ihr sehen.'

Erst als Plutarch mir das sagt wird mir klar was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Ich gehe den langen Korridor entlang. Sie hat ihr eigenes Zimmer in einem der umfunktionierten Regierungsgebäude, weil sie immer noch medizinisch versorgt werden muss. Ich öffne die Tür so weit, dass ich die rechte Hälfte des Raums sehen kann. Eine Frau kniet über einem schwarzem Koffer und wirft Kleidungsstücke ungeordnet hinein.

‚Entschuldigen Sie, ich suche eigentlich nach Effie Trinket.'

Sie dreht sich langsam um und öffnet den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, schließt ihn dann jedoch wieder. Ihre rotblonden schulterlangen Haare wellen sich um das herzförmige Gesicht. Sie ist eine Schönheit, trotz der entzündeten Narbe, die einmal schräg über ihr Gesicht verläuft. Ich hätte sie niemals erkannt, wären da nicht ihre dunkelblauen Augen gewesen, die ich aus tausenden herauserkennen würde.

‚Effie'

Sie sieht mich kurz an, dann dreht sie sich wieder um und packt weiter. Fünf Minuten lang sagt keiner von uns etwas.

‚Effie, hör mir zu. Es tut mir leid, okay? Es tut mir leid'

‚Was tut dir leid?'

Ihre Stimme ist kalt, viel kälter als je zuvor.

‚Alles. Ich hätte dich nicht hier lassen dürfen.'

‚Wieso denn nicht? Ich bin doch nur die dumme Kuh aus dem Kapitol, die du immer verarschst.'

Sie dreht sich um, in ihren Augen funkelt der Zorn.

‚Ich wusste nich-`

‚Du wusstest nicht. Jetzt tu nur nicht so. Bemüh dich doch gar nicht. Du hast mich nunmal nicht mitgenommen, in diesen verdammten unterirdischen Distrikt. Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, das ändert nichts.'

‚Ich dachte, weil du Kapitolbürgerin bist…'

‚Du dachtest, du dachtest. Du wusstest genau, was mit mir passiert. Du kennst das System, du warst in den Hungerspielen, Haymitch Abernathy. Außerdem, von welchem Nutzen wäre ich gewesen? Die Kosmetikheinis waren zu etwas gut, aber ich? Das hättest du rechtfertigen müssen und das ist dir natürlich zu schwer gewesen.'

‚Plutarch meinte, du wärst hier sicher.'

‚Seit wann glaubst du etwas, das Plutarch sagt? Hör auf zu schauspielern und gib einfach zu, dass ich dir egal war.'

‚So war das nicht.'

‚Geh! Verpiss dich einfach.'

‚Effie…'

‚Hau ab! Und nimm meinen Namen nicht mehr in deinen Mund.'

Ich kann nicht gehen, denn dann würde ich nie mehr zurückkommen.

‚Effie, bitte! Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Okay, es war mehr als ein Fehler.'

‚Warum gehst du nicht einfach? Ich. Möchte. Dein. Gesicht. Nicht. Mehr. Sehn.'

‚Glaubst du ich kann wieder normal leben, wenn ich jetzt gehe? Dich einfach vergessen? Dann würde ich wahrscheinlich morgen von der nächstbesten Brücke springen.'

‚Ich glaube dir nicht.'

‚Es ist nunmal so. Was soll ich dir sagen, damit du mir glaubst?'

‚Du sollst gehen. Sieh mich doch an. Das wird niemehr normal. Also brauche ich jetzt einfach meine Ruhe und nicht einen –`

‚Effie ich-`

‚Halt den Mund, Haymitch A-`

‚Effie ich liebe dich.'

Endlich hatte ich es gesagt. Sie erwidert nichts mehr, sondern sieht mich nur an, die Lippen leicht geöffnet.

‚Niemand kann mich so lieben.'

Sie fährt über die Narbe an ihrem Kopf.

‚Die Narben gehören zu dir. In einem gewissen Sinne machen sie dich noch schöner.'

‚Es ist grässlich.'

‚Das ist es nicht. Du bist wunderschön.'

Dann küsse ich sie. Erst auf die Narbe, dann auf die Stirn, dann auf die Lippen. Ich spüre wie sie den Kuss erwidert und nach und nach ihren Widerstand aufgibt. Die Zeit steht still und ich weiß, dass jetzt alles anders wird. Aber das ist gut so. Sie ist nicht mehr die Frau, die sie vorher war. Sie wird Albträume haben, wie ich. Aber jetzt haben wir die andere Person, die uns aus den Depressionen herausreißen kann. Jetzt habe ich Effie.

**Review? ;)**


End file.
